Contemporary turbo-prop engine aircraft include wings having surfaces that can be susceptible to ice accumulation in certain flying conditions. Aircraft approved for flight into known icing conditions must include provisions to prevent unacceptable levels of ice accumulation on the wings. Ice build-up on the wings affects the aerodynamic efficiency of the wing. Limiting the amount of ice build-up or accumulation increases aerodynamic efficiency.
Conventional aircraft can include electrical or pneumatic heating systems to provide cyclic or continuous heating of aerodynamic surfaces and/or propeller blades to control the build-up, accumulation, or shedding of ice. Conventional aircraft can also use an inflated rubber membrane (often called a “boot”) which is cyclically inflated with air pressure. This approach is limited to slower moving aircraft due to the increased aerodynamic drag penalty. Another approach is a set of electromagnetic or piezo-electric actuators installed beneath the protected surface and are cyclically operated at a high frequency to fracture the ice. Another common approach for small general aviation aircraft and UAVs is to pump de-icing fluid and deliver it to the protected areas via spray nozzles or thru weep holes.